Sorrowful, Regretful
by SailorLunaLunatic8
Summary: This takes place in the end of Act 27 and the rest of Act 28. Told from Ami's POV and it expresses how she felt during these episodes. Some deleted scenes too. This is my first fanfic.


"Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself.

I look around, feeling confused and numb. Suddenly, I saw someone laying on the floor, slumped as though out cold or…...worse…. I look down at the person, my eyes focusing on the identity of the shape more than the fact they're there: Dark blue skirt, white bodice, long blonde hair in a painfully familiar odango.

Suddenly, all the memories flooded into me…...

 _"I... don't want to fight against Ami-Chan!"_

 _"_ I _don't take orders from anyone. Understand this! The senshi are my prey. Leave them to me."_

 _"It's no use running!"_

I remember now, even though I don't know much on what I had done, I realized a few things, First, I turned my back on my friends and wanted to kill them. Second, The Princess wasn't Sailor Venus, it was Usagi-Chan. Chiba-kun was the Princess' lover, Prince Endymion.

I suddenly kneeled-down to check if Sailor Moon…. No… Usagi-Chan was alright.

"Usagi-Chan?" I asked softly while nudging her hoping she was still alive and would respond.

"Usagi-Chan!" I said to check again.

I gasped when she wouldn't respond to me…. Despite feeling cold and numb, I looked down, catching for the first time the fact that there's something gripped tightly in my hand, a translucent white sword made from ice. Upon seeing it, I cast it aside. I look over at Sailor Moon again, feeling as though I wanted to vomit.

Is she dead? No! It can't possibly be….

"Usagi-Chan!" I said once again, hoping that the answer to my question is a big, fat, no.

I started shaking her violently hoping she would respond.

Suddenly, her tiara fell out and shattered into two halves.

Words couldn't describe my shock and grief upon realizing Usagi-Chan might be dead. From far away, I suddenly heard a horrible scream and I asked myself who would be able to make such a bloodcurdling noise. It sounded like a wounded, desperate animal. And then, as I felt the burning in my throat, I realized I was the one who made that scream.

I stared blankly into space upon thinking of how everyone will be mad or upset with me for my sins when I was evil.

"Mercury! Let's go!" Kunzite commanded.

I refused to move. He was dragging me.

However, I crawled towards Usagi-Chan. Kunzite quickly teleported us to another dimension.

Upon reaching that weird dimension, I looked around checking if we're safe. It looked like the forest where Rei-Chan became Sailor Mars for the first time.

A white light enlightened our bodies and when it died, we transformed to our civilian forms again.

I brushed her hair gently while she was still unconscious. My tears fell onto her face due to my grief.

Usagi-Chan had responded to the tears and opened her eyes.

"Huh? Ami-Chan?" Usagi-Chan responded.

I gasped as she said these words. Thank goodness, she's alive.

"You're back to normal. Thank goodness." She continued.

I cried and embraced Usagi-Chan tightly to show my relief.

"Ami-Chan. If you do it that much, it hurts."

However, I kept crying.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked around.

Many weird statues were in there. I looked in silence as I saw it.

"Ami-Chan. I'm telling you I'm alright."

I still didn't say anything.

"See, nothing's wrong with me! Really! The stick probably acted as a shield for me." Usagi-Chan said just to make me feel better.

I looked up at her and looked down once again noticing something on my arm. I gasped with shock at the sight of it. It was like the object I used to transform into Sailor Mercury but it was black and dark-blue. I clenched my fist, stripped it off and threw it away in shock.

"I… did it. I… to Usagi-Chan." I mumbled softly.

"Do you remember?" she asked me.

I shook my head as a response to say no.

"But… I understand about you…" I told her.

"How… long was I like that? What was I doing?" I queried.

"What? You were with the enemy the whole time…"

"I…I am a bad person…" I thought to myself with regret.

"Ami-Chan was just being brainwashed. It's not your fault, so you have nothing to worry about." She consoled as if she could read my mind.

I still refused to accept her answer.

"Let's hurry and find our way back home." Usagi-Chan said to try changing the topic.

She dragged me along. I looked down and thought to myself. "I've done such an awful thing to Usagi-Chan so I'm sure I did horrible things to everyone else." I closed my eyes to try remembering the sins I committed.

On the way, an explosion occurred. A scary-looking Youma was hanging from the branch of a tree and jumped down from it.

"Moon Prism Power…" Usagi-Chan yelled in a clear, bold voice while trying to transform using that phrase.

"Huh? Why? I can't transform! No way!" Usagi panicked as it approached us closer.

"Ami-Chan, let's hurry and run away! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Usagi-Chan told me. I was looking blankly and did not move at all so she had to tow me away from the Youma.

As we ran away, she reminded "Ami-Chan, Hurry up!" We stopped for a while to take a few breaths of air. "I wonder if we lost it…" Usagi-Chan questioned herself. She looked around to confirm her question.  
"Eh? No way… It's the same place from before? Why?" she mumbled. The Youma scared us to death as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Ami-Chan! Let's go!" Usagi-Chan exclaimed as we ran. Suddenly, we fell down a cliff as the ground shook.

As we stopped in an unknown location, Usagi-Chan gasped as she saw the already discarded bracelet. As we turned around, it was the same place as before.

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked herself.

"Sorry, it's all my fault." I replied meekly.

"You're wrong, let's go!" Usagi-Chan answered to make me feel better again.

"Are you injured?" She asked me.

I shook my head vigorously as an answer to say no.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strangely for a while now! If we don't hurry!"

"I… can't go back home… Doing horrible things to everyone…"

"Ami-Chan…but that was because you were controlled! No one thinks about you badly. I mean aren't we all friends?" Usagi-Chan tried reasoning with these words.

"I… can no longer be your friend." I said quietly.

"That can't be…" She said in disbelief.

"Ami-Chan, Hurry up! Let's go!" Usagi-Chan pleaded.

"Usagi-Chan, go alone…" I meekly answered after making up my mind.

"Ami-Chan…" she mumbled softly and sadly.

She grabbed my arm and much to her chagrin, she ranted "Jeez! What are you thinking?! Idiot!"

I gasped, offended at these words as she never called me an idiot.

"That thing doesn't matter at all!" Usagi-Chan continued. "Hey! Move!" She said finally and spanked me hard.

"Ow! Horrible!" I said angrily as I rubbed my butt in pain.

"You are the Horrible one! Ami-Chan is the one who doesn't think of us as friends! What happened is not your fault and yet you don't trust us!" Usagi-Chan said angrily.

I clenched my fist and hit her back on the head.

"Ow!" She screamed angrily and turned around to face me.

"I…. can't trust you guys?" I finally said.

"Eh?" Usagi-Chan asked.

"Everyone went your own ways! You guys wouldn't even gather at Crown at all! When we fought, we were also scattered! It's like we weren't friends at all! I believed everything would go back to normal, but… But, somewhere in my heart, somewhere, I wondered if it is already too late." I shouted out my feelings I kept to myself the past few days before Kunzite captured and brainwashed me while crying.

"Ami-Chan…" Usagi-Chan said with regret in her voice.

Suddenly, the Youma interrupted us and we ran for our dear lives as we can't transform in there.

While trying to escape, Usagi-Chan finally agreed and we finally reconciled.

We reached the same place again.

"Why? We came in so why can't we get out?" She wondered.

"Oh yeah. There's no way we can get out!" I said as I put the pieces together.

"But there's no exit!" Usagi-Chan replied.

"The exit from here is the entrance from over there!" I finally finished my sentence.

Usagi-Chan didn't get it so I explained that they're the same and we had to get back to where we started from.

While running to where we started, I tripped and Usagi-Chan caught my fall.

"Hurry." She said.

"Ok." I replied.

She fell and the Youma approached us. So, we had to run for our dear lives.

A portal opened in front of us which might be an exit home.

"Rei-Chan! Mako-Chan!"

"Ami-Chan!" Mako-Chan exclaimed in relief to see me back.

Rei-Chan cried out "Ami-Chan, Usagi!"

We reached out our hands to get home.

We finally got out and when we were altogether, I felt a wave of relief for the first time today.

Kunzite walked over to us and said "The game is now in my own hands."

We all transformed and somehow, I had my regular bracelet back. I guess it's magic.

We started fighting together since weeks. Suddenly, Venus appeared and told us to lend our power to Usagi-Chan and Luna in her human form gave me a star-shaped tambourine.

"Moonlight Attractive Attack!" We called out our new attack.

"We did it!" Mako-Chan exclaimed.

"Mercury!"

I turned around. All I saw was him slashing his sword down on me.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi-Chan cried, horrified.

I bowed my head waiting for the mortal stroke… that never came. I only heard a metallic noise and when I looked up, I saw Nephrite standing before me, blocking Kunzite's sword with his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kunzite asked.

"I wanted to get into your way!" Nephrite hissed, pushing him roughly away.

"Are you an idiot?" Kunzite answered and teleported away.

Slowly Nephrite turned around meeting my gaze before he teleported away.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi-Chan said.

Should I accept their forgiveness? Yes.

"Welcome home!" Mako-Chan said to break the silence.

"We were waiting for you." Rei-Chan added.

"Ami-Chan!" Usagi-Chan said again.

Luna transformed into a cat again, jumped on my shoulder and chimed in "Ami-Chan, Thank goodness!"

I smiled and replied "Everyone…."

Everyone smiled back at me.

I finally added and embraced them "Thanks! I'm home!" The warm happiness felt like a refreshing shower going through me.


End file.
